


and then there were five

by fantasy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Plotless, harry the mighty chief, liam the helmeted defender, louis the famous warrior, niall the champion, zayn the beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy/pseuds/fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> They're more than just themselves. </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then there were five

**Author's Note:**

> this is the part where I try to figure out who one direction are to me and present it to you all.  
> inspiration from [this](http://sweetenoughandfaraway.tumblr.com/post/62886958460) post  
> as always, i don't own one direction this is just my perspective of them, it doesn't have to be real in any way etc etc etc

There was a boy.

A boy with eyes so blue and bright, they thought of cloudy skies.  
A boy with a smile so infectious, they remembered adventure and excitement, roller-coasters, birthday parties, friends, sunny days and smiley faces.  
A boy with a voice so enchanting, they thought of fallen angels and heavenly music.  
A boy so full of determination and hope, they thought he could never be less than the most successful.  
A boy so likeable, they laughed with him even on their darkest days and they looked up to him and hoped to be like him one day.  
And they called him Louis, the famous victor.

 

There was another boy.

A boy with a smile so gentle and so mesmerizing they were reminded of warm cinnamon coffee, of cuddly hugs, of cupcakes and of contentment.  
A boy with a voice so alluring and sincere they listened with rapt attention, captivated by the passion with which he sang.  
A boy with brown eyes so soft and kind they thought of safety, of kindness and of home.  
A boy so chivalrous and gentleman-like, they fancied him as their knight in shining armour.  
And they called him Liam, the helmeted defender.

 

There was another boy.

A boy with eyes so bright they thought of pretty sparkly ornaments and hair so soft and curly they just wanted to reach out and ruffle it.  
A boy with a smile so beautiful they thought of spring-time, of playing in the park, of pure happiness, of hope and of freedom.  
A boy so honest and with a heart so open, they hoped to be just as happy, unprejudiced and inviting as he.  
A boy with a voice so earnest and full of life, they believed he would be nothing but the greatest.  
And they called him Harry, the mighty chief.

 

There was another boy.

A boy with eyes so luminous they thought of the brightest stars in the darkest night skies.  
A boy with a face so radiant they thought of summer time, ice-cream vans, balloons, wide smiles and loud laughter.  
A boy with an attitude so lovable they fell at his feet, charmed by his infectious laughter, crinkly-eyed smiles, his thick accent and the fact that he wore his heart on his sleeve.  
A boy with a voice so powerful and filled with dreams, that they hoped for him to fulfill them, and emerge victorious always.  
And they called him Niall, the champion.

 

There was another boy.

A boy so different and so alluring they thought of beauty amongst the ordinary, of an Adonis amongst men and of a lone shining star in an abyss of darkness.  
A boy so caring, it was hard not to fall in love with him.  
A boy with a smile so captivatingly beautiful and warm, they were reminded of relaxing holidays, of long hot showers, of freshly baked brownies, of movie marathons, of a stack of books, a large blanket and a few cups of coffee, and of places you called home.  
A boy with a voice so rich, a personality so exquisite, they called him Zayn, the beautiful.

 

And then, one day, there wasn't just one boy. There were five.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was short (and sweet)  
> comment and tell me what you think.  
> and while youre at it-  
> come talk to me:  
> entirelyinsane.tumblr.com


End file.
